Star Trek
We figure this will start more than one fight. Before slapping down paychecks or pink slips, be advised that the facts given come from all the shows, movies, books and interviews. And yeah, Spock's name is Ed. He's named after his paternal grandfather. It's rare (on Vulcan), hard to pronounce (in Vulcan) and he's embarrassed by it. Go read "Spock's World". This page is dedicated to my daughter-law-in Abby.Join the discussion. ---- The line, "To boldly go where no man has gone before" was hijacked verbatim from a 1957 White House booklet on space exploration. It is one of the more famous examples of a split infinitive and is grammatically incorrect. The founding members of the Federation were Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, and Human. Roddenberry originally named the star ship Enterprise, the Yorktown. The Federation Star Ship Enterprise was commissioned on March 22, 2228. One day after my 170th birthday. I expect a surprise party. Martin Landau was supposed to play the part of Spock. He was contractually bound to the Mission Impossible cast. Later, when Star Trek was cancelled, Nimoy joined the cast of Mission Impossible by literally just walking across the street to the IM set. Some of Doctor McCoy’s medical instruments were salt shakers. The transporter effect was glitter stirred in water and filmed upside down. The view screen embedded in tricorders was always designed to the same size according to a fixed aspect ratio, that which was used in a typical 1960's television set. Spock’s first name is Edward. Uhura’s first name is Nyota. In the second pilot "Where No Man Has Gone Before", Kirk is shown his soon to be grave. The name on the tombstone is "James R. Kirk". The chairs on Star Trek were bought out of a window display. When Jim Rugg went back to get more there were no more. The chair hadn’t sold and the production was cancelled. The story of them being stolen from the Mission Impossible trash is true. On the bridge set of the original series there was a plaque on the helm station. It was only visible by the actors. It read: "Galactic Speed Limit- 65,000,000 MPH" Roddenberry was known as "The Great Bird of the Galaxy". He gave himself this moniker during the original series production. As a homage, in the subsequent series and movies a parrot can be occasionally seen on data screens. Decked out in a red star fleet uniform and sporting warp nacelles. Leonard Nimoy can be seen in the movie “THEM!” Captain Kirk is Jewish. Doctor McCoy is divorced and has a daughter. Kirk never...ever...says "Beam me up Scotty." Buyer beware, there were only eleven communicators made for the show. Including a stunt communicator that was crushed by one of Mudd's sexy androids. George Takei took time off from Start Trek to appear in the John Wayne movie, "The Green Berets". In his absence, many roles were switched from Sulu to Chekov. This is why Walter Konig is billed first in the credits. James Doohan 'was a true war hero. An enlisted man who rose to captain in the Royal Canadian Artillery, he was with the Royal Canadian Artillery on Juno Beach on D-Day. He was shot seven times, with an eighth bullet lodging in his metal cigarette case. Three bullets shredded the middle finger of his right hand. Eventually, the finger was amputated, which is occasionally noticeable in Star Trek episodes and movies. http://luckypuppyoddfacts.com/images/oddpic/starsww2/roddenberry.jpg '''Gene Roddenberry '''joined the U.S. Army Air Corps in 1941,and flew many combat B-17 Flying Fortress missions in the Pacific Theater with the 394th Bomb Squadron, the "Bomber Barons." He was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Air Medal. On 2 August 1943, Roddenberry was the pilot of B-17E Flying Fortress, 41-2463, "Yankee Doodle", of the 394th BS, 5th BG, when it crashed on takeoff due to mechanical failure at Espiritu Santo, New Hebrides, killing 2 crew.Because they were never shown (or even implied) there has been a long standing joke that there are no bathrooms on the Star Ship Enterprise. Paramount countered this charge when it published the official blue prints of the Enterprise in 1973. The blueprint then spawned the joke that the star ship was a space going hotel. Please note that in Star Trek XI, Kirk and Scotty "Transwarp transport" into the ship's water treatment plant. Deforest Kelly's real name was "Jackson D. Kelly". The Enterprise six lane bowling alley is located on deck 21. Geordi LaForge is named after a real Star Trek fan named George LaForge? George LaForge died from muscular dystrophy in 1975. Gene Roddenberry's full name is Eugene Wesley Roddenberry, thus, in creating Wesley Crusher, Gene used his own middle name and based the character on what he wanted to be like when he was young? Though "Skin Of Evil" was aired after "Symbiosis", they were produced in the reverse order. Near the end of Symbiosis, when the Ornarans and Brekkians beam off, Denise Crosby is seen in the background, waving goodbye as the doors close. In the opening sequence of The Next Generation, in seasons one and two the planets are out of order. Pay attention. It's subtle. That's why Season three opened with a new.. uh...opening. But the opening is still screwed up. From Third Season on, during the opening sequence, at the end of the planets, watch the star fields closely. The stars go in two completely different directions. Whoops. '"Encounter at Farpoint" - The military uniform Q wears is that of a Marine Corps lieutenant colonel. And if you look closely, his rank, ribbons and badges are all identical to those worn by Lt. Col. Oliver North when he testified at the Iran-Contra hearings in 1986-87, just before "Farpoint" went into production. When auditioning for the part of the holographic doctor, Robert Picardo was asked to say the line "Somebody forgot to turn off my program". He did so, then ad-libbed "I'm a doctor, not a light bulb" and got the part. Many well-known actresses were considered for the role of Captain Janeway including: Nicola Bryant, Lynda Carter, Joanna Cassidy, Patty Duke, Chelsea Field, Erin Gray, Linda Hamilton, Carolyn McCormick, and Lindsay Wagner. Seven of Nine's full designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. In the opening credits of the first Voyager episode, the character name Tuvok is not identified with a rank, in order not to give away his identity as a Starfleet officer working undercover. In later seasons, rank designations were removed from the character names, except for Janeway.